Episode 27 (series 33)
|nextevent = }}The 27th episode of series 33 is the 1119th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Andy Newberry and written by Oliver Frampton. Synopsis On ITU, Iain's sedation wears off, and Connie informs Gem that he is conscious and lucid, but he doesn't want to speak to her. In the ED, she snaps at Rash when he asks her if she is okay. Gem runs into Ruby and Jan and asks them how Iain was on the day of his suicide attempt, and Ruby tells her that he was happier than usual. Exasperated, Gem goes to figure out what happened herself, and Ruby gives her Iain's spare key. In cubicles, Gem continues to struggle and feuds with an elderly patient named Les, but, once she mentions that her brother nearly died, they come to an understanding. On her lunch break, she finds a parking charge notice from Mulberry Road in Iain's trouser pocket, and Charlie tells her that there isn't much on Mulberry Road apart from St. Simon's House. There, Gem visits her mother Kim and tells her that Iain tried to take his own life. When Gem suggests that her words pushed him to suicide, Kim asks Gem why, out of all the people he knew, he came to her. Overwhelmed, Gem returns to ITU and calls him selfish. Back in the ED, Rash tells Gem that he has booked a table for them at a fancy restaurant, but she berates him and tells him that she doesn't even want to see him. Charlie breaks up the feud and asserts that she isn't in the right frame of mind to work. Gem decides to go to Iain's house, and she is distraught when she finds his scrapped suicide notes addressed to her. On ITU, David implores Gem not to blame herself for not stopping Iain in time, and he tells her that all they can do is support him and help him recover. Elle calls Gem down to help her convince Les to accept treatment, and, after persuading him to undergo a scan, he is relieved to learn that what he thought was his cancer is actually a hernia. Later, Gem visits Iain on ITU and tells him that she is there for him. He apologises to her, explaining that he just wanted it to be over. Meanwhile, Ruby and Jan meet young carer Dani whose mother Tracy, who has motor neurone disease, has fallen over. At the ED, Rash informs Dani that Tracy has aspiration pneumonia and warns her that her mother doesn't have much time left. Later that day, Tracy passes away, and Ruby promises to help Dani in the aftermath, but Jan warns her about getting involved in Dani's personal life. When Ruby suggests that, by her logic, it was not their job to help Iain, Jan tells her that, as his boss, she was responsible for what he did. Nonetheless, Ruby offers to take Dani home and gives her her phone number. Elsewhere, David lashes out at Charlie for her treatment of Gem. Concerned, Elle asks him what is going on, and he tells her that Iain's situation has reminded him of his brother's suicide. Category:Iain's PTSD storyline